The Perfect Life
by RavenclawSlytherin176
Summary: Every night Annabeth Chase dreams of her perfect life, a proper family, friends, and a boyfriend. But she has none of these things. Will this change when she moves back to New York and reunites with all her old friend, Thalia. She meets two people who will between them change her life completely. Malcolm Lore and Percy Jackson. Mortal AU. Goode High, Percabeth, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my AU fanfic. I hope you like it. I wrote the whole story ages ago so, will update fast and the reason all the chapters are in lots of bits and POV changes is because when i wrote it my average chapter length was about 250 words so each chapter is usually about 5 or more old chapters combined**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i dont own PJO or HoO they belong to Rick Riordan. if i did own them then i wouldnt write crappy fanfiction about them so yeah...**

**Chapter 1:**

Third Person POV:

As she heard the front door slam, the girl crying on her bed knew, her day was about to get a whole lot worse. For most teenagers high school is a great experience, but not for Annabeth Chase. Ever since she had joined the Wilderness High School, she'd been bullied because she was clever. That day had been no different to the rest; she'd been tripped, kicked, taunted and called a nerd. Now Susan, her wicked step-mother, was home. Annabeth stiffened and prepared to be shouted at.

"Come down here now to help the dishes" Susan was shouting already.

"This is Tartarus" She muttered to herself as she hurried down stairs.

Annabeth's POV:

I was lying on my bed, trying to rest as I finally felt myself drifting off.

I dreamed the same dream that I dreamt every night; I, Annabeth Chase, was living back in New York with my mom and dad, I dreamt they never broke up and Athena, Frederick and Annabeth Chase were just your normal New Yorkers.

I dreamt that at school I wasn't bullied, I was popular. I dreamt that I never had to leave all my friends; that I hadn't moved to San Francisco. I was still besties with Thalia, Silena, Silena's sister Piper, Juniper, I even missed, and gods forbid, Clarisse.

Next came the part of the dream I yearned most. I dreamt that I had a boyfriend, a nice, loyal, hot and kind of clever boy. I dreamt we were in love, an inseparable pair, soulmates.

This was my perfect life.

But this was a dream.

Polar opposites. My life. And. My dream.

Annabeth's POV: "Annabeth, come downstairs now, breakfast is ready"

Groaning I got up, it was only 8a.m on a Saturday. "Why did you get me up so early?" I yawned

"Annabeth, we have something to tell you..." my dad began. "W-what's happening?" dad's tone had made me nervous. "I got offered a job in another area so we're moving."

"Where?" I was bursting with curiosity. "New York, Manhattan to be precise."

"When?" I was soo happy; I could see everyone again "On Tuesday. This Tuesday"

My eyes widened in disbelief, but I wondered about my school work and what school I was going to. Would it be the same school as my friends?

"Go and start packing some of your stuff!" Susan was ordering me around. Again!

Annabeth's POV:

It was Tuesday morning, for the last time I woke up in San Francisco; tomorrow I'd be in the city that never sleeps- New York.

I was deep in thought of seeing my friends again that I didn't notice the two little bullets that shot into my room and knocked me over. "Bobby, Matthew get off me!" "Daddy wants your..." Began Bobby

"Suitcase downstairs..." Matthew carried on straight from Bobby's words

"Now!" They said in sync.

XXXX2HoursLaterXXXX

"Flight Number NYC248251 now boarding at gate 15"

My flight was announced and my family and I hurried towards gate 15 with our hand luggage. I was looking forward to the flight because I would finally get time to read my new books - one on architecture and one on Greek mythology, my favourite subjects.

Thalia's POV

I hate Wednesdays because I hate math especially algebra- I have a double period of algebra on Wednesday mornings yay (sarcasm). "Miss Grace" I turned round and Mr Brunner was behind me. "Yes?"

"There is a new girl in your class today, and you have been assigned to help her settle in."

Yay fun for me (sarcasm again)

"Yes, sir"

I walked to the reception wondering what the new girl would be like, and wondering if she would like me. I could be a lot to handle I had jagged short black hair, looked like a cross between a punk and a Goth except my eyes which were startlingly blue. I was always sarcastic especially near people I don't know and my cousin- Percy - he is so dense it's ridiculous.

I realised I'd reached the reception. Stood in front of me, facing away was a girl with long curly blond hair. Yay a blond! (Sarcasm.) But as the girl turned around my opinion changed.

"Annabeth!"

Thalia's POV:

"Annabeth!" The blond girl on front of me had been my best friend since we were 7- until she moved to San Francisco. "Thals!" She seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see her. "Miss Chain, Miss Green I take it you know each other"

I turned around and realised Mr D the principal was behind us

"It's Chase."

"It's Grace." We said at the same time.

"Whatever, Tabitha show Annabel around you are in all the same classes so help her settle in." "It's Thalia!"

"It's Annabeth!"

"Whatever. Go to your lessons"

As I walked out I explained our timetable to Annabeth

"We need to go to algebra class. It's soooo boring"

"Yeah well you have ADHD so it would be boring to you"

"You still got that dyslexia?"

"That doesn't affect my intelligence"

"Whatever, wise girl!"

XXXX at Lunch XXXX

Annabeth's POV:

Thalia led me through crowds of people sitting on tables gossiping. "Populars?"

"Yeah populars - players and sluts." Thalia replied matter-of-factly.

Next we worked past a few tables of people doing homework, solving puzzles and playing on their DSlites "Nerds?"

"Yup, nerds and geeks"

Thals led me past a few more groups of people until we reached a table in the corner with a few people sitting on.

"This is where we sit, stay here I have a plan." She walked over to our friends, "Guys, I have to look after the annoying new girl so she's sitting with us"

A few people groaned. Thalia nodded to me.

"Come on."

I sat down and said:

"How've u been in the last 9 years, long time no see, huh."

Silena's POV:

"Annabeth?!" I was the only one who spoke as the "annoying" new girl turned out to be my friend from when we were 7.

"Yep, the very same."

"Who's this?" asked Jason.

Oh yeah you don't all know her,do you? Everyone this is Annabeth Chase, who I'm guessing just came back from California after moving there 9 years ago."

"I only know about half of you, so could you tell me who you are." Annabeth inquired.

"Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and Piper's boyfriend.

"You know me, Piper." She smiled at Annabeth.

"Nico Di Angelo"

"You're Thalia's cousin right?",

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm Frank"

"Hazel Levesque, girlfriend of the amazing Frank Zhang."

"Hey, princess it's me Clarisse. Frank is my little bro. This is my boyfriend Chris Rodriguez."

"Yo, I'm Leo Valdez"

"Sup, I'm Grover Underwood"

"We are..."

"The Stolls"

"Connor &amp; Travis"

I'm Katie Gardener"

"The name's Charles Beckendorf, but everyone just calls me Beckendorf"

"Last but not least," began Thalia, "This is my boyfriend Luke Castellan"

At that point I wondered if I was the only one who saw the change in Annabeth's expression, a momentary change to something that looked like hate, anger, disappointment or worry. But as soon as Annabeth realised I was watching she smiled again, but this time the smile didn't quite meet her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So here is the next chapter in my story. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV:**

As we walked out of the cafeteria I asked Thals:

"What lesson have we got now?"

"Classical history, we're learning about Greek myths."

"I love Greek myths!" Okay don't think I'm weird- love of the Greek myths runs in my family, my mum was obsessed with Greek gods and her family were named after them, they're so obsessed it's ridiculous. My mum is called Athena, my granddad- Zeus and my great granddad -Kronos. "So," I asked trying to gather my thoughts, "since when do you have a brother?"

"It's a long story," Thalia began with a pained look in her face. "When my dad left my mom, she was already pregnant, but at that point they didn't know. Until Jason was 2 - and I was 4 - we were a relatively happy family

One weekend we went camping near a huge forest. I the evening we all went to our tent and the next morning I was woken by crying. My mom was hunched over by the fire sobbing into her hands.

My son, Jason, he's gone, my poor boy. Where? Why?

That's what she was saying; when she saw me she told me that Jason was missing. When he wasn't found after 2 years we gave up but then 3 years ago he joined this school, we became friends because he was dating Piper.

One day last year, Jason came into school depressed, saying that he'd had come downstairs to his parents having an argument with some random man about him.

He said the man's name was Zeus, Zeus Vent-Lucht.

"That's your dad" I interrupted Thalia.

"Yep, I confronted dad the next day and I turned out he had known since I was 5 that Jason was safe. A combination of that and the fact that my mother went crazy after she found out is what led me to be living with my cousin. Jason lives with his adopted parents and I live with Percy and his mom.

"Enough of me how've you been?" asked Thalia. "Not great, I love Bobby and Matthew but they are really annoying. Susan is still a bitch, she orders me about and expects me to not talk just to be seen and not heard. It's so condescending and stupid, I'm probably 5 times smarter than her even though I'm under half her age. Dad is nice enough when Susan's not around but when she is he always takes her side and all the people at my school in San Francisco called me a nerd or a geek!" I ranted, barely stopping for breath.

"Woah, slow down. Who are Bobby and Matthew?!" asked Thalia.

"Oh yeah they're my 6 year old half-brothers, they're twins. Oh look we're here"

We'd reached the Classical History classroom. "Miss Grace and, you must be the new girl, Miss Chase, please sit." The teacher pointed at two empty seats at the front of the classroom. The teacher introduced himself to me as Mr C. Brunner, deputy principal.

The rest of the week passed in a similar way; I would wake up and be shouted at by Susan, I would get to school and go to class with Thalia. At lunch we would sit without friends in the corner of the cafeteria and then after school, I would walk home and go up to my room to avoid Susan.

However after school on Friday I got a text from Thals inviting me round to her place for the whole weekend.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I knew Thalia's friends were coming round but I hadn't expected them to be arriving yet so when the doorbell rang I was very surprised. I opened the door and standing in front of me was a gorgeous girl, who looked about the same age as me and Thalia. She had long curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes but a slightly confused look on. Her face.

"Isn't this Thalia Grace's house?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm her cousin Percy Jackson, she lives here with my mom, stepdad and me."

"Nice to meet you Percy, where's Thalia?" She still looked a bit confused.

"She went to pick up a friend of yours who lives in Brooklyn. I think her name was Selena?" Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Oh, right. Silena not Selena"

I realised I was being rude by not inviting her in. "Do to you want to come in?" We walked into the sitting room and sat down

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was a bit surprised when instead of Thalia opening the door it had been a boy my age. As Percy went to get coffee, I thought back to our conversation, as he had opened the door, I could see him looking at me, just as he could probably see me staring at him. Ok, I was staring at him, he was hot, am I not allowed to stare at hot boys. He had jet black hair that was slightly ruffled and sea green eyes speckled with dots of blue - exactly like the sea.

"Your coffee. Hello?" His voice brought me back to the present. "I'm sorry what did you say your name is?"

"I didn't say, but my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, how did you get to know Thalia? She hasn't metioned you before." Percy asked.

"Oh we were really close friends from when we were about 7 to when I moved to California when I was 10." Percy and I were talking for nearly an hour before we heard the door slam from in the kitchen.

"Sally, Paul, Kelp Head I'm home," Thalia shouted from in the kitchen.

"Take your time, pinecone face, I've been entertaining your guest for almost an hour," Percy whined.

"It was nice talking to you Percy, maybe I'll see you around." I got up and walked over to Thalia and Silena. "Hey guys!"

* * *

20 Minutes Later

"Annabeth...ANNABETH...ANNIE" I realised Thalia was shouting at me. "Don't call me Annie," I growled. "Finally you hear her, she's been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes," Silena was exasperated.

I almost said; sorry guys, I was thinking of your super Hot cousin, Percy, is he single? But I stopped myself so I said.

"Sorry guys I wasn't listening"

"We were talking about the party." Silena said. "

Okay, the party... Wait what party is this?" I was confused.

"Thalia's 17th birthday party, duh what else would it be."

"Sorry Silena, so who's coming?" I asked, hoping percy was so I could talk to him again.

"Silena, Beckendorf, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Luke, Nico, Chris, Clarisse, the Stolls. Katie, Leo, Percy, Calypso, Grover, Juniper and RED. There's also a few more people but you won't know them so no point listing them now."

"Who are RED and Calypso?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare - RED-is in my French class on Mondays and Calypso is a girl from Percy's classes. They're nice." Thals told me.

"How do you know Calypso?" I asked.

"She's Percy's girlfriend, so she's round here a lot. I got to know her, while she was waiting for Percy one evening - she's really nice." Thalia explained and I hoped her and Silena didn't notice my face fall as I found that Percy had a girlfriend.

Okay brain you only just met Percy, stop getting annoyed that he has a girlfriend. I tried to tell myself.

But he's really kind and Hot.

Aah I'm going crazy and having an argument with myself!

"What sort of Party is it?" I asked trying to stop myself from thinking of Percy.

"A disco party." Thalia replied."Were you listening to any of the conversation we already talked about this."

"No I wasn't paying any attention and where is the party?" Our conversation was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Mom, I'm home!" A girl shouted.

"Hello, I didn't expect you back yet." Came Sally's reply.

"Thalia's upstairs if you want to talk to her."

"Who's that?!" I asked

"That is Eleanor." Thalia said as the door to her room opened.

"I heard my name." A girl said coming in to the room, she looked to be about 10 and she had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you? Sorry if I sound rude, I haven't met you before."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, can I ask who you are."

"I'm Eleanor Blofis, Percy's sister, well, half-sister"

"Nice to meet you Eleanor." I replied.

"Back to the party" Thalia said and we talked about that for the morning, but I couldn't help but get distracted by thoughts of Percy whenever he or Calypso came into the conversation.

Annabeth's POV:

This morning I found out that Percy had a girlfriend and now I found out that she was beautiful. Thalia, Silena, Eleanor and I were in her sitting room deciding on a film to watch because we were having a movie marathon when the doorbell rang. Thals answered the door and came back into the room with a beautiful girl who had gorgeous long caramel coloured hair and almond eyes. "Annabeth, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Annabeth." Thalia introduced us then she shouted upstairs,

"Kelp Head, Calypso's here."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute"

"So," began Calypso," Do you go to Goode? I don't recognise you."

"I just moved from California." "Oh, that's cool, I've always wanted to live in California. Was it hot there?"

"Yeah, very hot."

Percy interrupted our conversation by saying. "You look beautiful today Calypso." And she did she was wearing a short white sleeveless dress with a circular neckline that was trimmed with gold.

"It was lovely meeting you Annabeth, maybe I'll see you around." Calypso said as she and Percy walked out the room to their date.

After Percy and Calypso had gone we decided to watch The Fault In Our Stars, it's soo sad, Silena, Eleanor, Thals and I were in floods of tears by the end but I won't spoil it for you. After wiping away our tears from TFIOS and sending Eleanor to bed -she was only 9 and couldn't stay up too late- we watched The Inbetweeners Movie to lighten the mood.

After the film had finished we sat gossiping late into the night.

"Ooh did you know RED had a crush on Percy for ages but then he started going out with Calypso so she got really upset and skipped school for like 3 days!" said Thalia.

"Did you know Travis Stoll and Katie like each other but won't admit it, it's really funny to watch." Silena told me.

"Apparently Nico has a crush but no one knows who!"

"Nico? He seemed really out of things and depressed. Did something happen?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Nico. His sister died recently in a car crash, the car she was in flipped and crushed her." The mood in the room turned sombre.

"Aw, poor Nico!" We talked a bit longer then went to sleep.

**I hope you like it**

**Please review my story - say whatever you want: if you think its great, say so. if you think it is awful (which it is, in my opinion) please say**

**T xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV: (Monday on the way to school)

I keep thinking back to Saturday, my date with Calypso. Something didn't seem right and I can't work out what it is. The restaurant was great, a little Greek place in Brooklyn. The food there was delicious, though sadly it wasn't blue! Calypso looked really pretty, she acted the same as always, but the date didn't seem quite right somehow. I wonder if she thought that too.

As I was thinking this I realised I was at school. I drove into my normal parking spot and looked round to see Calypso next to me.

"Hey, babe" I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey," she replied and linked her hand with mine as we walked inside. As we talked I worked out that she hadn't noticed the problem at our date so I didn't bring it up.

"Bye, I said kissing her on the cheek, as we reached her locker. Mine was further down the corridor and we hadn't different classes all morning, so we wouldn't see each other much until lunch.

"Hey Beck," My mate Beckendorf had the locker next to mine and so we'd become quite close.

"Hey Perce, how was your weekend?"

"Mostly good, but my house had been overrun by Thals and her friends."

"Oh yeah, Silena said she was going round there." We chatted a bit more on our way to our Physics lesson.

* * *

Annabeth POV: (Monday afternoon)

I was excited for my first lesson on Architecture which I only had on Mondays and Tuesdays so I was starting it now.

"Good Afternoon, you must be Annabeth." The teacher said to me,

"I'm Mrs. Williams, and I'll be your architecture teacher this year." Then to the class she announced, "For the next 2 weeks you'll be working in pairs to design a new gym and swimming pool to be used by the pupils at this school. This lesson I would like each of you to get to know your partners so you can work together better. I have chosen the pairs. April with Jasmine, Thea with Alex G, Emily S with Mugdha, Joe with Elliot, Alex L with Dan, Serena with Emily W, Malcolm with Annabeth, Will with Ella, Philippa with Matt, Jack with Harry, Elllie with Trinity, Eleanor B with Ben, Dorothy with Jamie and Katie with Carolina." I looked around at the people getting into their pairs and saw a boy standing in the middle looking round.

"Are you Malcolm?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm Malcolm, Malcolm Lore. You must be Annabeth."

"Yep, Annabeth Chase, wait you said your name is Lore, do you know Athena Lore?"

"Yeah, she's my mom. Why?"

"Athena Lore is my Mom!" I was really shocked

"What! That would mean you're my half-sister!" He looked shocked as well

"How does that work we're the same age. When's your birthday?"

"July 12th."

"OH MY GODS! Do you live with mom?"

"Yeah I live with both my parents, they're married."

"I don't think you live with your dad," I began

"Why not?"

"Because we don't live together, we have the same Mom, the same birthday and we're both 16, which means we're twins."

"So you're saying my dad isn't actually my dad, that your dad is actually my dad?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Right, we should probably start talking about the architecture and settle down a bit, after that drama." Malcolm said and I agreed even though it would be difficult I have a twin brother!

The rest of the afternoon passed without any more drama, thank god, and I went home with my brain full of thoughts of Malcolm and my Mom. Why didn't my dad tell me I had a twin brother?

That explains why I wasn't allowed to visit mom – My parents obviously didn't want us finding out about each other.

"Hey dad." I said when I saw him in the kitchen of our new house.

"Will I get to see my mom at some point now that we live near?" And Malcolm. Not that I would mention that to my dad!

"Yeah you can see her for a day, at some point but it will have to be organised" he responded. To make sure I don't find out about Malcolm.

"I've got homework." I said going upstairs.

* * *

Tuesday Morning)

"I'm sorry I can't show you where PE is Annie, but my Music lesson is on the other side of the school." Thalia said.

"It's fine, the gym can't be too hard to find, and maybe one of our other friends will have PE now," I said walking off.

"Hey, Annie!" Thals called from behind me, " it's that way."

She pointed in the opposite direction - oops.

"Ahh, you must be the new girl Chase, why are you late?"

"I got lost."

"Try and find the gym faster next time. I'm Coach Hedge." He was a short man and he carried a baseball bat as if he was about to hit someone on the head with it.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I spun round at the familiar voice.

"Percy, how are you? What's with the Wise Girl thing?"

"You seemed to be clever about everything. Except getting here." He joked.

As we played basketball his muscles were rippling. He really was hot! And strong and kind as well! I was staring at him distractedly so I didn't notice a ball flying at my head. "Wise Girl. To your left." I span round but not in time a basketball hit me on the nose.

"Be more careful, Cupcake." Coach Hedge said,

"You should sit out a bit." As I sat down blood started to run from my nose.

"Coach," A red-headed girl said, pointing at me "shall I take her to get some tissues." He nodded and the Red-head led me out.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But everyone calls me RED. Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I recognised the name but didn't recognise the girl. There was a silence the I worked out who she was

"Oh you're Thalia Grace's friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, do you know her."

"She's my best friend. Sorry I made you miss PE."

"No, I'm grateful," she smiled at me. " PE isn't my favourite class. And I'm guessing it isn't yours either. You looked more interested in Percy!" She said laughing.

I remembered Thals saying she had had a crush in him, but not anymore. "Was it that obvious?" I said blushing.

"No, but I know that look, I used to be like that- looking at Percy, but Calypso got him first. Dam that girl!" We kept chatting as we went back to basketball and I was pleased I made a friend in this class.

After the lesson Percy came up to me and asked if I was okay. "You looked a bit distracted, what were you thinking of?" He asked.

I blushed a deep crimson but he didn't seem to notice. "Uh... Um... I... was thinking of my twin brother I found out about yesterday." I lied. "Don't tell Thals, I have a plan to surprise her." "Okay, but I want to see her face." He was laughing.

Okay, I'll get someone to film it." I smirked. "Okay?"

He asked but his eyes were saying don't forget

"Okay." I was thinking of TFIOS when Percy said:

"TFIOS moment, right?"

"That's what I was thinking. I love TFIOS."

"Same," said Percy, before walking into a wall.

"Seaweed Brain." I said shaking my head disappointedly. "Seaweed brain?"

"Your obsessed with water, You're a bit of an idiot sometimes, so your brain is made of Seaweed. Also Thalia calls you Kelp Head. Blame her." Percy was clearly annoyed. I couldn't tell if it was with me or Thalia and before he could respond we turned down different corridors. "Got to get to calculus, bye Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 **

Thalia POV:

Annabeth looked up at me as if she was going to as something then, she remembered something and quickly told Grover and he got his phone out for some reason. "Thals." Annabeth began, I looked over. "Do you know Malcolm Lore?"

"Yeah, why? How do you know him?" Malcolm was one of the school nerds.

"He's in my architecture class."

"Why do you want to know?" I was curious, then a thought popped into my head. "Do you Like him?"

"He's nice." She said vaguely

"That's not what I meant do you like like him?"

"Not like that!" She said fast and then she muttered something that sounded like Incest. "Well I don't like him like that, but I don't like him as a friend."

"Now I'm lost. Could you put it in a simpler way." Annabeth and Grover both smirked like something was funny.

"Malcolm Lore is my twin brother." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"What!"

Grover was laughing so hard now "Your face! Priceless!" He managed between laughs.

"Is - is that true?" I said not quite believing them.

"Yep."

"Prove it," at that moment I saw Malcolm come into the lunch hall. "He's there"

As he was looking for a seat Annabeth called his name and he came over. "Hey, sis." He said. "Did you talk to dad yet. I was going to talk to mom tonight." He said and up close I could see the family resemblance. Grey eyes. Same face shape. Blond curly hair. Same nose. Same mouth. Same chin. Same smile.

He saw me looking at him and said, "You told Thals, huh? I thought we were going to try not to let it spread."

For some reason Annabeth blushed. " I kinda had to, I'll explain in class. But how is saying Hey,sis not letting it spread.

I was sitting next to Annabeth eating when Nico looked up from his plate. He looked kinda nervous.

"Thals, for your party at the weekend," he began. "Canibringadate?" He said with gaps between words.

"Yeah sure," he sighed in relief but as soon as I started asking a question, he sighed in Anger." You have a girlfriend? Since when?" The whole of our group was now listening to us.

"No, I don't have a girlfrind. I have a boyfriend, since Friday. He asked me out then." He was gay, everyone looked surprised at this revelation. everyone except Jason.

"Who?" Annabeth inquired.

"Will."

"Will as in Solace." I was shocked.

"Solace?" Annie asked. "Why is he Solace?"

"Yes that Will. Solace is his Surname - Will Solace. That's my boyfriend." Most of the group wolf-whistled and Nico turned bright red at the attention.

Then I saw Will walking across the cafeteria. "Will, come over here a minute." He saw Nico's red face and looked reluctant to come.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Will," we all said back except Silena who was writing on a napkin.

"Got it," she said looking up and noticing Will for the first time. "Hey Will"

"Got what?"

"You'll see." She passed the napkin round to everyone but Nico.

When we'd read it all of us were laughing except Will who was blushing furiously and Nico who was trying to get the napkin. On the napkin was written;

Will Solace + Nico Di Angelo = Solangelo

With little hearts outlining it.

We chatted a bit more until the end of lunch when we got up and walked to lessons. I noticed and pointed out to Annie that walking in front of us holding hands was Solangelo. She quickly got out her phone and took a picture giving it a red heart background. "Aw cute," I said when she showed me the photo.

* * *

"So," Malcolm began. "Why did you tell Thalia and who else did you tell?"

"Grover Underwood, Thals and Percy."

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yep."

"Why did you tell them?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I said worried.

"I swear on the river Styx."

"I guess Greek Myth obsession runs in the family." Then I began my tale, "So, I have a crush on Percy and-"

"Wait you like Percy Jackson!?" Malcolm was astonished and I was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah but on with the story. In PE I was thinking about that when I got hit in the head by a basketball. Afterwards Percy, whose in my class for PE, asked if I was okay. He also said that I looked distracted and what was I thinking of."

"Ahh, that's awkward."

"I quickly said that I'd been thinking about you. After I realised he'd tell Thals so I said not to tell her, that I had a plan. Unfortunately he then asked me to film her reaction so I told Grover so he could film it."

"Oh damn!" Malcolm exclaimed after I finished my story. "Look at the time the lesson's over. We didn't do anything all week."

"Dammit, We'll have to meet out of school. My place Thursday, yours tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok. I can meet dad!" Well that was planned Malcolm and I could meet our other parent and work on our project as well. I thought back to the PE lesson, when Percy came up to me was when I realized I had a slight crush on him and it felt good to tell someone- I couldn't tell Thals for two reasons.

One- they're cousins so it would be awkward.

Two- they live together what if she let it slip!

With this in mind I walked over to Thals who was giving me a lift home.

"Thals, wait up!" A guy shouted from behind us.

"Kelp head," she kept walking.

"Swimming's canceled, can you drive me home. Hey, Wise girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Well that means an awkward car journey. I walked after Thals.

* * *

Malcolm POV:

"Hey Mom. I need to talk to you." I said as soon as I arrived home. My really angry tone of voice must have alerted her that something was wrong

"About what, Mal."

"Not what, who; Frederick Chase." As soon as the name crossed my lips Athena looked up.

"What?!" She ushered me into the study.

"Explain yourself."

"Would you like to completely explain who he is? Or should I tell you what I have worked out and then you fill in the gaps." My mom was speechless. "I'm explaining. Ok. Before I was born you dated or possibly married my father, Frederick Chase. Then you became pregnant with me AND my twin sister, Annabeth, after we were born, Frederick and you began fighting and broke up. Each one of you kept a twin. You then met, dated, and married Edward, My "Dad", and decided to never mention my real father or my twin sister."

I was ranting at mom now, but really, she deserved it.

"How do you know all this?"

"It's a small world. You're the genius. Work it out."

I walked out the room and saw Edward. "Hey Edward," he looked confused that I didn't call him dad but oh well.

"I have a friend coming round for a school project then I'm going to their house on Thursday. Kay?"

I walked straight passed him up to my room.

* * *

Annabeth POV: (after school at Malcolm's house)

Malcolm walked into his house first and I prepared myself to see my mom for the first time in over 15 years.

"Mom, my friend is round for an architecture project this evening." I hear Malcolm say.

"Hey Mom," I walked into the house.

"Malcolm, I heard y-" She looked up. "Annabeth!? Why are you here?"

"An architecture project." Mom came over and hugged me.

"You're so grown up, last time I saw you, you were a little baby."

"Yeah because you decided you didn't want to see me ever."

Just then Malcolm's- and my I supposed- stepfather walked into the hall. "Athena, who is she?" He asked pointing at me. "Why does she look so like you?"

"Um... She's" Mom didn't know what to say.

"What, mom you didn't even tell your husband, that's ridiculous." I was shocked.

"What... how... who?" He was flabbergasted.

"Edward," said Malcolm.

"This is your step-daughter. My twin-sister."

"Mom, I just thought, out of me and Malcolm, who's older?"

"Um.. You, Annabeth by 10minutes"

Then mom suddenly had a thought. "Is Frederick coming here to pick you up?" She sounded alarmed.

"No." I said, and she was instantly relieved.

"Who's Frederick?" Asked Edward.

"Our dad." Malcolm and I said at the same time as mom said, "their dad."

"We need to do our project." Malcolm said and we walked away upstairs.

"Well that was awkward." He said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"At least you don't have two 6 year old half-brothers. Oh wait, you do!" I laughed at his face of shock.

* * *

Frederick POV: (Thursday evening)

"Hey Annabeth." I said as I heard her coming in the door. "Hey dad, this is my friend. Malcolm Lore."

"Nice to meet- wait did you say Lore. As in Athena Lore, your mom." I was worried had she met her brother.

"Yes dad, this is my twin brother, who you never told me about." She was furious. "Anyway we're going to go to school work." 2 of my four children left the room as my wife and other two children came in.

"Frederick, who were you talking to?" Susan, my wife, asked.

"My children." Bobby and Matthew,my six year old sons, looked confused.

"Children plural?" Susan was also furious.

"Yes, Annabeth is a twin. Her mother kept our son and we agreed never to mention the other to either of them. But they met and became friends at school, worked out who they were and are now here, working on a project."

**Hope you like it**

** T xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV:

Thalia invited me over to her house before the party for a sleepover. I was really excited about the party and also to see Eleanor, she is so innocent and cute, also she is Percy's half sister.

I wondered why we were going to do as I walked round my backpack bumping on my shoulder. I knocked on the door with the secret knock Thalia and I made up when we were 7, I doubt she will remember it but I still liked to use it. I had expected Thals to open the door, instead a shirtless Percy opened it.

"Hey Wise girl. Would you like to come in, I'll call Thalia." Percy said opening the door a little further.

"No it's fine, I'll just go to her room." I replied hurriedly walking past.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes," I turned around.

"Eleanor's in there with Thalia having a talk I'm not allowed to hear so could you tell them dinner will be an hour. "

"Yeah course." I went into Thalia's bedroom to find Eleanor and Thalia whispering to each other. They looked shocked when I came in, then very guilty.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked not expecting the truth from Thalia.

"We were talking about y-" Eleanor started before Thalia cut her off.

"We were talking about what dresses to wear to the party. Oh and is it Ok if Eleanor sleeps in here with us, she found out about the party and wants to help us get ready." Thalia asked.

"No, it's fine. I would love to get to know you more Eleanor." I said directing the last part at Eleanor.

We watched some Dr Who before dinner which was delicious because Sally- Percy's mom, who was lovely, made it. I'd wondered why it was blue but Thalia then explained that Percy's first stepdad said there was no such thing as blue food, so Sally always tried to make blue food to prove him wrong. After dinner we watched the mortal Instruments City of Bones, which Eleanor was annoyed about because she had to go to bed and had already fangirled over the books. I was starting to like her more and more.

**(A/N Thanks to my friend Eleanor for writing that bit)**

* * *

Percy POV:

I was talking to Claypso when I realised what had been wrong at our date and ever since. We didn't click. Before this week we got on perfectly but now we don't, I mean I still like her but not as a girlfriend. I can't figure out why but I suddenly realised I never liked her as a girlfriend I just thought I did.

"Perce. Are you listening to me?" Calypso was saying.

"What?... Oh, no, sorry."

"I wa-"

I cut her off. "Calypso, we need to talk."

"What? Perce about what?"

"Calypso as much as I like you, I don't think our relationship is working. I think we're better as friends."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She seemed really upset but I knew it was the right choice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just don't think our relationship is working."

"But..." Calypso ran out the room crying and everyone looked at me. Thalia and Beckendorf came over.

"Perce, what happened?"

"Kelp head, what did you do?" Thalia warned me.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah Seaweed brain here broke up with Calypso." RED and Annabeth had now come over.

"Why?" Thalia growled.

"She looked distraught."

"Our relationship wasn't working, we didn't click I liked her as a friend not as a girlfriend." When I looked around they all looked disappointed in me. Except Annabeth, I may have just been imagining it but for some reason, I can't think what, she looked slightly happy as well as angry and disappointed in me.

"You dumped her at a party?" Annabeth was incredulous. "Parties are supposed to be fun. How would you feel if you were dumped at a party?"

"Yeah, I'd feel pretty bad."

"How can you be such an idiot?" Thalia was furious.

Well that did kinda ruin the party. I'm such an idiot. I just hope the party will go back to how it was before I dumped Calypso, with everyone happy, not with me back with Calypso.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

The party had been sobered down a bit by the Percy and Calypso drama but I was hoping more people coming would liven the mood a bit. I was angry and disappointed in Percy from dumping her at a party but, personally, I was also happy and hopeful because he was now single.

Just then some more people arrived to help make rhe party lively. There was Katie, Luke, The Stolls, some random girl who was Conner's date and Leo. Katie came straight over to Thals and I.

"Happy Birthday for like, next week. You both look gorgeous." She said.

Thalia was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes with a black belt and pale blue heels. Her, usually untameable, black hair was tamed and neatly behind her ear. I was wearing grey dress with my owl necklace my mom got me when I was 1 and a pair of white wedges. My hair was braided around the side of my head in a fishtail braid.

"You look beautiful too!" I said to Katie who was wearing a green minidress that had a pattern of daisies where a belt should be with a pair of silver stilettos. Her brown hair was in a bun with a fringe on one side of her head.

"Trying to get someone's attention?" I teased. "Maybe Travis?"

"What, I don't like Travis,"

"Course you don't." Thalia said winking.

"Well, you're obviously trying to look good for your boyfriend, but who are you trying to impress?" Katie asked slyly.

I blushed scarlet and then quickly said no one but because of my blush Katie didn't believe me so I speedily walked away to talk to someone else. As I went I heard Katie say; so I wonder who she likes.

"Hey Silena, Pipes, Jason, Beck." I said waving at them in turn.

"Why did you practically run away from Thals and Katie?"Silena asked and I knew I was probably still blushing.

"Oh, no reason." I lied.

"Right,"Piper didn't seem to quite believe me.

"0f course not."

"Who's the girl Connor brought?" I asked looking over at a blond hair, blue eyes, tanned beach girl.

"That is... Um... That's... I have no clue who that is. Lets go find out shall we." Silena led the way over to the Stolls, the girl, Will and Nico.

"Hey Connor, Travis, Will, Nico and you are.." Silena said.

"I'm Kelli," she had a really high pitched voice. "

Oh you're the head cheerleader aren't you?" Piper asked.

I looked over at Connor in surprise, I'd heard tales about this girl. Apparently she's a Slut, going from guy to guy and leaving them broken hearted. We talked to them for half an hour before wandering off to talk to other people.

"Nice to meet you Kelli. See you around guys." I said as we walked off. And then, once out of earshot, "so that's Kelli."

We wandered around the room talking to people and after a few hours we'd talked to most people. They walked over to talk to Percy but I decided I didn't want to risk embarrassing myself so instead I went to talk to Rachel.

"Hey RED, how are you?" I asked.

Hey, I'm good, how are you?" I talked to RED for a while but then Leo decided that everyone should play spin the bottle. Leo spun the bottle and it ended up facing Travis "Truth or Dare?" Leo asked

"Dare." He replied

I saw Thalia whisper something to Connor and I think I know what her idea was.

"We've come up with a dare," Connor said, smirking. "Kiss Katie."

"What!" Katie shouted.

"Do I have to?" Travis asked.

"Yes." They leaned in and almost as soon as their lips touched, Katie got up and ran off, blushing crimson. Silena and i stood up to go after her at the same time. We went out the room and tried to guess where she was.

"Bathroom?" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's look in there." We went in and and saw Katie sitting on the floor still blushing furiously.

"Why did you run off Katie?" Silena asked.

"I was embarrassed, duh." She replied.

"There was no need to be embarrassed it was just a dare." I said then I slyly added, "Unless you actually like him."

"Ok," Katie sighed. "I have a crush on him."

"I knew it," Silena squealed.

"You'd be such a cute couple."

"He doesn't like me." Katie said.

"Katie he does, I've known the two of you for a week and a half but I can tell from how you look at each other that you like each other. I could tell as soon as I met you. And I agree with Silena, you'd make a cute couple."

"Guys, we've been in here for 5 minutes we should get back to the game." Silena said.

"Ok but don't tell anyone, what I told you." Katie threatened.

We made our way back to the party, where everyone was talking. When Thalia saw us sit down she told Leo to spin the bottle. The bottle spun and spun slowly slowing down before coming to a stop pointing right at me. Dammit! "Truth or dare!" Everyone was looking at me. "Truth." I said because I'm a wimp and I don't like dares. But then almost straight away I realised my mistake! Shit! They could ask about Percy!

"Do you have a crush?" Asked Piper and I was soo relieved I didn't have to say who my crush was.

"Yes," I said, "but you didn't ask me who, so I'm not going to tell you! Ha!"

Everyone looked really annoyed with Piper, except me of course. Leo slowly spun the bottle. I watched it turn. It stopped pointing towards Grover, who was now nervously chewing his lip.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Suddenly I had an idea, Juniper and Grover liked each other. They were both too shy to ask the other out.

I whispered my idea to Silena, who nodded excited. "Okay here's a dare. Grover, we all know you have a crush. I dare you to phone them up now and ask them out." As Silena spoke I saw Grover, look over at Juniper nervously before quickly looking away.

"But..."

"Phone them G-man." Percy said.

He reluctantly reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He fiddled about unlocking and dialling before he said. "It's ringing."

"Put it on speaker." Thalia said. I sat intently watching Juniper as we waited then the sound of her phone ringing broke the silence. As she picked up her phone I looked over to Grover.

"She answered." He said. "Ask her." Rachel urged.

"Hey, do you want to go out with me?" He asked into the phone.

Juniper hung up the phone, looked over at Grover, and said; "Yes."

Silena turned to me and said, "Great idea Annabeth, you just have to hope the bottle doesn't land on you again." Her eye glinting evilly.

Luckily the bottle didn't point at me again. We kept playing Truth or Dare for about an hour until people had to leave because their moms didn't want them out too late.

I was staying at Thalia's house again that night so I was there until everyone had left.

We went back to Percy's house at around midnight so we tried to sneak in to avoid Sally but she waited in the lounge to catch us. "Percy, Thalia. I told you to be back at eleven at the latest. Now get to bed!" She shouted.

Annabeth POV:

It was nearly a day since the party and soon I would be going home but I had decided to talk to Thalia about something that had been bothering me since the game of Truth or Dare at the party.

"Thalia, can I tell you something." I asked

"Yeah, sure. What?" She replied

"You have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." She seemed a bit confused about what I was going to say.

"I have a crush on Percy."

"What!?" She screeched.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

"My cousin is the guy you have a crush on. Out if all the guys you know, it had to be him."

"Yes, he's really nice you know and-"

"I don't need to know why you have a crush on him."

I was about to ask her whether she thought I had a chance with him, when he came into the room

"Pinecone face," Percy said and Thalia nodded in reply.

"Mom wants you to pick Eleanor up from her friends house at 6."

"Kay, what time is it now?" Thalia responded

"Ten to six."

"Oh I need to go as well. Tell Eleanor I said hi." I said.

"See you on Monday Thals, see you around Seaweed Brain." I walked out the house with my bag and started the walk home.

**Hope you like it. **

**The bit here before the party and all future Eleanor PoV were written by my friend Eleanor who i based this character off. Eleanor helped me write this story and also was my beta when i wrote it... months ago..**

**T xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Eleanor POV:

I found out that Percy broke up with Calypso when Thalia was talking on the phone with Silena after she picked me up from Alex's house. I was annoyed that I hadn't seen Annabeth but she left before I got home although it seems like she spends more time at our house than at her own. I don't mind though, she's really nice and patient. Mom loves her as well, she nearly always bakes blue cookies when Annabeth is round. Just so you don't get confused the blue cookies show anything is possible. Anyway, everyone seems really happy when Annabeth turns up, especially Thalia.

I wanted to hear what happened with Calypso from Percy because, although he's my half-brother and he's way older than me, we're really close. I was sitting on my bed thinking about this when I heard Percy come through the door after going swimming. I ran out of my room stopping Percy just before he got into his bedroom.

"Hey sis, can you tell me why I can't go into my bedroom, and why it's so urgent?"Percy complained with his arms crossed.

"Come on. Mom says I have to get changed before I can have a blue cookie."

I turned around to walk into Percy's excuse of a bedroom waving 3 blue cookies behind my back, I had another 3 stuffed into my pockets because I knew Percy would just eat them way to quickly.

"Okay, so I heard about something that's about you. Would you like to guess?"I said. "Umm.. no?" Percy said before looking at my expression. "I mean yes."

"Go on, or would you like me to tell you?" As much as i like Percy I don't take well to anyone who keeps secrets from me.

"Ok tell me then."

"I know you broke up with Calypso," at that point Percy shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Look, I know you really well - for 9 years, my entire life. You wouldn't have broken up with Calypso unless there was a good reason and you haven't complained about her so I'm guessing she didn't cheat or do something else stupid. So you must like someone else." I said in a rush.

"Well I think I like someone but I'm not sure, every time I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't think straight and she makes me want to do anything for her." Percy replied sort of scared because he knew the question I was going to ask next.

"Who is it? Percy please trust me." I plead looking him straight in the eye.

Ok I trust you. I.. umm... think I like... umm... Annabeth." He said before stuffing the last cookie in his face.

"Wait as in Annabeth Chase, Thalia's best friend." I asked unable to believe it. Percy nodded before shoving me out so he could get changed. I ran back to my bedroom a plan already forming in my mind. I just need to see if Annabeth likes Percy back.

Thalia POV:

After dinner, Eleanor decided we needed to talk to each other so she dragged me to her room.

"Can you find out if Annabeth likes Percy?" She asked "Why?"

"Because Percy likes Annabeth and I think they'd make a cute couple." She whispered.

"Just a minute," I said taking out my phone. I texted Annabeth:

T-Can I tell Eleanor what we talked about

After a few minutes she replied

A- Yh sure y?

I texted her back straight away

T-no reason

A- kk gtg bye

T- c u Monday

I looked back up from my phone to Eleanor who was watching me.

"She likes Percy. She told me earlier today, I was just asking if I could to tell you because she said I couldn't tell anyone."

"Aww cute. Now how do we get them together."

"Well, Percy will probably sit with Beck and me and all of us on Monday because he won't want to sit with Calypso so i'll make sure the only empty seat is by Annabeth. That will make them talk, instead of avoiding each other because its awkward." We planned and schemed for about almost an hour on ways we could get them together. After all the plotting, Sally came into the room to send Eleanor to bed and told me to not disturb her.

* * *

Percy POV:

I was dreading seeing Calypso at school today but I'd have to speak to her at somepoint. When I was dating her, I spent my lunchtimes and breaks with her but now I couldn't so I'd decided to hang out with Thalia, Beck and their friends- and obviously Annabeth.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria I went over to their table and said to Thals: "Mind if I sit with you guys at lunch."

"Yeah sure," she motioned to the only empty seat at the table. Next to Annabeth.

That's how my days went, lessons in which I'd talk to friends not concentrate, having ADHD and Dyslexia made school hard and before I came here in 8th grade, I hadn't lasted at a single school for more than a year and I still find it hard to concentrate in lessons.

Then at lunchtimes I'd sit next to Annabeth and talk to her awkwardly. But then on the Thursday, everyone else went silent so, Annabeth and I looked over to see what was going on. Travis and Katie were bright red and then Katie said yes.

"Tratie is born!" Silena squealed.

"Finally!" Annabeth said.

Thalia looked over at Annabeth and smirked. "Now you're the only one of us without a boyfriend."

"Um..." Annabeth blushed.

"Well," Piper said, "your options are; Leo, Connor and Percy." Pointing at each boy in turn.

"I thought Connor had a girlfriend."

"No, I dumped Kelli." Connor said, "She was a bitch" As Piper pointed at me, I really hoped that the person Annabeth had a crush on as me, but I didn't think it was that likely. After that bit of drama at lunchtime, my day continued as normal.

On Friday after school, I headed to the afterschool swimming meeting. I was captain of the school swim team, Coach Hedge who was also my PE teacher, came over to me as I reached the pool. "Jackson, I'm afraid we won't be meeting this afternoon. The pool filter is broken and needs to be fixed before we can swim." I replied and walked back out. I went to the car park and was about to drive off when a familiar voice called from the other side of the car park.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I was going to Malcolm's house but I needed to drive myself because my car was at school. I got in my car but it wouldn't start. I had no petrol. I went to the car boot but I had no spare petrol. I was about to call Malcolm, because most people had already left the car park, when I saw Percy getting in his car.

"Seaweed brain!" I called walking over to him.

"Wise girl," he said "My car's broken, can you give me a lift." I said.

"Sure. Hop in." Percy started the car, "where do you want to go?" I told him Malcolm's address and we set off. After spending about half the journey in uncomfortable silence, Percy spoke.

"Annabeth, can I tell-" he began but I cut him off...

"Percy!" I shouted. A lorry had skipped a set of traffic lights and was coming straight at us. Percy turned the car and all went black.

* * *

I was in a hospital after the crash, I'd been fine but Percy.

Percy.

The doctors thought he wouldn't make it.

They were certain he couldn't survive off life support.

It had been a week and there was no change.

Sally was turning off the machine today.

He had sacrificed himself for me.

I realised I was screaming No! and sobbing desperately and that was when I realised how big a part of my life Percy had become.

Never again would I hear him call me Wise girl, never again would he talk, never again would he move and it was all because of me.

My broken car.

He saved me.

He sacrificed himself.

Percy was dead and it was all my fault!

I loved him and yet he was dead.

Why, why cruel fates?

Why did he have to die?

I was sobbing inconsolably now but Thalia was calling me.

**Haha... cliffy! I bet you hate me now don't you...**

** T xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated anything in about a month, i have been really busy with school and scouts. so sorry. heres chapter 7**

**Do you hate me for that last chapter... **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Annabeth POV:

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Come on Annie wake up!"

Wake up?

Wake up.

Percy wasn't dead.

It was a dream.

I woke up and I was in a hospital after the crash.

* * *

All around me were my friends but no Percy.

What happened?

My memory of the crash was blurry.

Was he ok?

"What happened?" I managed to say. "Percy?"

I tried to sit up but I couldn't lean on my arm it was really painful.

"Annie, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, except this." I held up my arm and the doctor said it was probably broken.

"I love him." I realised.

"What?"

"I don't just have a crush on him. I love him and he's dead."

"He's not dead. He's in a coma. You were hit by a lorry. If the car was facing forward you would both almost definitely be dead or in long comas but Percy turned the car around so he took most the damage and you got only a broken arm and hand and a broken foot as well as lots of bruising. You've been unconscious since the accident but 5 minutes before you woke up you were shouting No! And sobbing."

"What day is it?" I wanted to know how long I was out.

"Really late Saturday or really early Sunday."

"Can I see Percy?" I asked wondering what condition he was in.

"Not now," the doctor said.

"You have to rest until morning. Try and sleep a bit.

"Can I see my dad and brother, Malcolm." I asked.

The doctor went into the waiting room and came back with dad and Mal.

"Why were you in Percy's car?" Mal asked

"My car broke. I was going to call you for help but then I saw Percy and your house isn't too far from his so he gave me a lift."

"Are you ok?" My dad asked

"Do I look ok? I was in a car crash, and now I'm in hospital and you're asking if I'm Ok." The doctor let us talk for 10 minutes before leading them out and telling me to rest.

* * *

The doctors finally let me see Percy on Monday morning but now having seen him I almost wish I didn't.

The doctors led me to a small quiet room and in it Percy lay unmoving. The machine beside him beeped with every heart beat. He was alive. But barely. He was bruised and burnt. His arms and one leg were broken. On his side going round to his back was a gash that would scar.

"Why did you save me? Why did you turn the car around?" I whispered knowing he wouldn't answer.

The doctor left me alone in his room saying he'd be back in 10 minutes to take me back to my room. I sat down by his bed trying to remember the accident. He had said he needed to tell before I cut him off. Tell who? Say what? I held his hand for a minute sitting there knowing he was in a coma because of me. He was in this condition because of me and I got away with only a broken arm and foot. It wasn't fair. I knew the doctor would be coming back soon so I stood up and have him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Get well soon, Seaweed Brain. Please for me. Wake up soon." I began to cry. The doctor led me back to the ward I was in and told me that I would be able to go home that evening so I did but I promised myself I would visit Percy every day.

* * *

When I returned to school on Tuesday, everyone in the school seemed to know me. They all asked if I was Ok. I told them I was fine and carried on walking. I didn't want attention. People were reminding me of the crash, which reminded me of Percy. Percy in his coma because of me.

At lunch I sat down in my normal spot, but the seat next to me was empty. There was no Percy to talk to.

Every day was the same school followed by a trip to the hospital but there was no change in his condition.

After 2 weeks finally something interesting happened that caught my attention. But it wasn't to do with Percy.

It happened at lunch time on the second Friday since the accident. The last day before winter break. Percy still had no change and our lunch times were subdued. This one started no different until Leo came to the table, with his new girlfriend.

"Guys, I think you all know my girlfriend but for those who don't. This is Calypso." We looked up as he said Calypso. And it was Percy's ex.

"How do you know each other?" Thalia asked the question everyone was wondering.

"We were put together as partners in a Tech project and at first he was so annoying but as we worked together more we became friends then liked each other more." Calypso explained.

That evening I told Percy what had happened- I was trying to keep him up to date on stuff happening. Pretty much nothing else had happened but I told him about Leo and Calypso.

"Please wake up soon," I said to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "I miss you. Have a good winter break." I'd decided to not visit him as much during the holidays.

Malcolm had invited me round to mom's for Christmas but I had asked to go on Christmas Eve instead. My stepmom, Bobby and Matthew were celebrating Christmas with her parents in California so it was just me and my dad.

On Christmas Eve, Malcolm came to pick me up as I couldn't drive with my arm and foot broken. My dad had got him a present, probably to try and make up for what he had done, but neither Malcolm or I would be bribed by gifts. He opened it and it was a book on Greek Architecture, which I know he would love.

Malcolm drove me towards his house and as we passed the hospital, I thought of another journey to his house. The journey when Percy and I crashed it had been 3 weeks and there were no signs to say he'd wake up soon. He should be celebrating with his family but instead he was on a coma in a hospital.

The day with mom and Malcolm and Edward was fine, she also had tried to bribe me into forgiving her by buying a pair of earrings that were owl shaped and had diamonds in. They matched the necklace she got me years ago. But even though they must have been really expensive they didn't make up for what my parents had done.

Christmas without my stepmom would have been great, had it not been for the fact he kept trying to apologise for not saying about Malcolm. And for the fact that Percy wasn't celebrating, he was in a coma because of me.

* * *

Eleanor POV:

Percy's been in a coma for three weeks, his condition hasn't been very good but it's slightly better than when I saw him right after the crash. I wish Percy were here, he loved decorating the tree, although it always ended up blue because although we had some other colours we didn't really need them. I remember when I was really young, Percy an mom bought a blue Christmas tree, we have a photo of it. Dad never let them shop together again. Oh I miss Percy! I hope Annabeth feels a bit better about Percy because he isn't as bad as before.

Mom invited Annabeth round for Christmas because she spent a lot of time with us, either by Percy's bedside because she felt so guilty ir with Thalia and me at home. Annabeth refused to come on Christmas saying it was a family day. By the way Thalia and my mom looked I could tell they were thinking,that Annabeth us basically part of the family. Mom and Annabeth agreed on Boxing Day instead.

I was really excited and couldn't wait to show her all the presents I got. (They mainly consisted of books.)

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Mrs Jackson -I mean Sally- invited me down to her house for Boxing Day and I was slightly regretting agreeing to it. Since I wouldnt be doing anything at home except worryimg about Percy, I agreed. Spending the day with Percy's family when I was the reason he was spending Christmas in a coma didn't seem like the best of ideas. Still Sally was really nice, and I didn't think she blamed me- if she did why would she invite me around- but that didn't mean I didn't blame myself- I do.

After lunch with the Jacksons we went to visit Percy and leave our Presents on his bedside table. Eleanor looks and acts so much like Percy, that, whenever I see her I think of him. I got Percy a blue Rucksack, and I hope he wakes up soon to see the present.

* * *

As soon as I heard that Percy's condition had changed I rushed straight to the hospital. I didn't even need to say to the receptionist who I was here to see. Over the last 3 months I'd come so often that she knew me and just waved me through the doors.

Sally had texted me saying that Percy's condition had changed. He was no longer in a coma just sleeping or unconscious slightly.

By now Sally knew of my crush on Percy, how else would I explain why I came to see Percy so much. I went into his room and saw Percy, whose burns and bruising were completely healed, Sally, Eleanor, Thalia, Paul and a tall tanned man with messy black hair and sea green eyes. This had to be Percy's dad, all of a sudden I realised it was Neptune Oceanus. CEO of a rival company to my mom's company- Malcolm had told me she didn't like him at all because of the rivalry. He was also an ex-Olympic swimmer who had 5 gold medals. Well that explained Percy's swim talent.

After taking in all the family who were there I decided to wait in the reception until some of them left after about half an hour I saw Neptune leave followed by Sally and Paul. "Annabeth," Sally said, "Paul and I have to go now -work but since I texted there's been no change. You can go in if you want. Eleanor and Thalia are there."

"Ok" I replied standing up.

I got up and headed to Percy's room. I said hello to Thalia and Eleanor who were sat on one side of him so I came and sat down on the other side of him. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before Eleanor excused herself to the loo and Thalia went to get a coffee in the cafe.

I turned to Percy. "Please wake up soon, seaweed brain."

**As always the bit in Eleanor's POV was written by one of my friends.**

**Hope you like it.**

**T xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's me again, I've finally got round to updating. I got really caught up in exams when I stopped updating then I forgot my password. I only just cjanged it and updated. So if you were a reader when I posted this. Sorry abd Thanks for still reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, all recognizable characters or ideas belong to Rick Riordan**

Percy POV:

I was peacefully in nothing when I heard Annabeth's voice. "Please wake up soon, seaweed brain." I slowly came back towards consciousness but didn't quite wake up. "Percy. Please I've missed you so much. Please, please, I'm begging you. Wake up." The voice was just there and somehow I realised this wasn't the first time she'd begged. An almost memory of her voice speaking followed immediately by the feeling of her lips on my cheek.

This memory was replicated many times, but now it was different. She had kissed my lips not my cheek. She still was kissing me. For some reason this brought me back to reality completely and I opened my eyes gasping for breath. She was right above me and suddenly seemed to notice I was awake. "Percy!"

"Annabeth." I managed to say.

Then she obviously realised that she had kissed me as I woke up. "Annabeth, about what you just did," I began and she blushed furiously. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be sorry. I enjoyed that, even though I was only half conscious."

"Seriously?" She gaped at me.

"Yes, Wise girl. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I could see she was speechless but then she nodded. "Best Valentine's day ever" she muttered to herself. She hugged me really tightly then I heard the door open. Annabeth let go of me and I saw Thalia and Eleanor.

"Percy you're awake!" They came rushing in and I saw Annabeth stand up to leave but I gripped her hand by the bed telling her to stay subtly.

They crowded round me and after 5 minutes Thalia went to text mom in the reception where she had signal.

Annabeth looked at me as if to say should we tell them but I shook my head hoping Eleanor wouldn't see. Unfortunately she did see and she had also seen something else. "Why are you two holding hands?" She asked.

"Um... We're going out." Wise girl blushed.

"Since when?" My sister demanded.

"Like a minute before you came in." I said.

"Don't tell anyone." Annabeth growled.

"Tell anyone what." Thalia said walking back in.

"Nothing," we all said in unison.

"We'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone yet."

"Whatever. Sure." She said.

"They're going out." Eleanor squealed pointing between us.

"So that's what it takes for you to realise to like each other. A car crash." Thalia said, then looking to Eleanor. "Not exactly how we'd planned it."

"Planned it?"

"We were trying to get you together. And finally you did, on Valentine 's Day!" Eleanor said.

"Wait it's February 14th? I thought it was around December 14th." Had I seriously been in a coma that long?

"Yeah..." Thalia trailed off and was spared anymore of that conversation by mom.

She came into the room shouted my name and hugged me. The next hour was pretty much the same. All my friends and family came in to see me, even my dad.

I was kind of dreading going back to school, I then realised I had no clue what day it was and my dad told me it was a Thursday. On Monday everyone would be asking me how I was, I'd been in a coma for 3 months. And there'd be so much work I'd have to do, at least there hadn't been much left of term so not much work in December. There was winter break. Oh My God I just realised, I missed Christmas.

XXXXXXXX

It was Monday and had been just how I thought they would be. Because everyone was talking to me, Annabeth and I didn't get the chance to say we were dating, but I knew the chance would come eventually. Throughout the whole week I didn't see much of my friends or my girlfriend and so by Friday, only Thalia and Eleanor knew but Thals had invited her round this weekend, it had been arranged before I woke up. So my mom would probably find out. She did find out. I told her.

On Monday everyone had calmed down slightly and I was no longer bombarded with people asking questions. So we could tell people we're dating.

Annabeth POV:

At lunch I sat down next to Percy, and he said to me that we should tell our friends about us. Percy tapped Silena on the shoulder and she looked over, falling silent. Then all our other friends looked over.

"Annabeth and I are going out." He said.

"Percabeth!" Piper said.

"It took you a while to realise you like each other, you sort of already acted like you were dating." Nico said.

"Actually it's not that long. Because Percy was in a coma for three months, and we started going out pretty soon after that." I said.

"How soon?" Silena asked and I went red at the memory of what has happened.

"Um... like 2 minutes after I woke up." Percy said quietly.

"Right, that is pretty soon." Valdez said.

Percy explained what had happened but said I kissed him on the cheek, not the lips. That would be embarrassing.

"You don't seem surprised about them. Thals." Luke said.

"She already knew. Because, we were holding hands when Eleanor and Thalia, came back from the cafe, Percy had woken up while they were gone, then she went off to call Sally and Eleanor asked why we were holding hands. We told her and Thalia came back in during the explanation so she had to be told as well." I explained.

After school he gave me a lift home and I decided to bring up his dad.

"Percy, how often do you see your dad?" I asked.

"Barely ever, why?" "I don't think we should tell him about us. He wouldn't approve."

"Why not?" Percy seemed confused "Because of my mom. Your dad is Neptune Oceanus and he runs Neptune industries. My mom is Athena Lore. She runs Minerva Architecture. They HATE each other!"

"Yeah… let's not tell them."

XXXXXXX (the weekend while she is round at Percy's) XXXXXX

"Perce," Sally said. "I have some stuff for you." Sally gave him a large bag of stuff.

His Christmas presents, we had decided, when he woke up, to give him his presents this weekend.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's your Christmas presents. We saved them for you to open when you woke up." Thalia said.

"Kay," Percy said sitting down and reaching to get the presents out from the bag. First he opened the main present his parents had got him - an iPhone 4S. Eleanor got him some headphones and a blue stripy iPhone case. Thalia got him a photo of him, Eleanor, Thalia, and Sally in a pretty photo frame. He also got some chocolate and sweets which were blue of course, some new swimming trunks, surprisingly a few books and some other random stuff. He opened my present last because it was at the bottom of the bag. He unwrapped it and found the bag in the wrapping paper. It was blue, and had some black parts on it. The rucksack itself was quite big and had lots of different zipped sections.

"It's great." He said giving me a quick hug. "I'm glad you like it." I replied.

XXXXXX

Sally had gone out the room to start cooking dinner, which left the four of us - Thalia, Eleanor, Percy and I - by ourselves in the living room.

"So, we, as a group, managed to get all of our friends into couples." Thalia started.

"Not Connor." I interrupted.

"He's a player, he isn't short of girls. Anyway as I was saying, I quite enjoyed match-making in our group but now there isn't anyone left to match make."

"Well..." Percy said glancing at Eleanor.

"There is one person," I said, "There's always Eleanor." I whispered to Thalia.

"That's true, but she's only nine." She whispered.

"And?" Percy whispered joining in the conversation.

"Guys, what are you whispering about?" Eleanor asked.

We looked up at her then at each other, deciding we would find out her crush. We were about to say this when Percy got called to the kitchen to help his mom with dinner. "Well, as we were saying earlier, matchmaking is fun and all of us have boyfriends/girlfriends. So we came to the conclusion of finding out if you have a crush." At this Eleanor blushed which Thalia and I took to mean that she did like someone.

"What's his name?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not telling."

"You were first to know about Percy and I, so we should know about your crush." I reasoned.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She said after 5 minutes of persuading. "His name is Ben."

"Eleanor, come and set the table for dinner." Sally called.

"Coming, mom."

"Well," Thalia said after Eleanor had exited the room. "We now know who she likes."

**Here's chapter 8. Will post 9 next week or at the weekend **

**T xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again, it's me. This is chapter 9, the last chapter (excluding the epilogue) and I really hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, any recognizable characters or plots belong to Rick Riordan**

Thalia's POV:

I'd been round at Annabeth's house since this morning and now, it was evening and I was helping her get ready for her first official date with Percy, they had been going out for a fortnight but they'd liked each other long before then. I think they had crushes on each other almost as soon as they met. I took nearly a month of friendship followed by a car crash and Percy being in a coma for 3 months, for him to finally ask her out.

I was at Annabeth's house to help her get ready for her date. Percy had said they were going to a posh restaurant but not which restaurant. I helped Annabeth decide and in the end she wore a silver dress that went to her mid-thigh. The dress had a sparkly neckline. The skirt had two layers, a plain silver skirt with a shimmering sheer over layer. I had lent her a pair of nude heels. She was wearing a necklace and earrings that were owl shaped and looked like they had diamonds in.

"Where did you get them?" I asked.

"My mom." She replied.

"Percy will be here soon," I said. "We need to do your hair."

She sat down by the mirror and I put most of her hair into a neat bun but I curled the front bits by the sides of her face.

Percy POV:

I walked up Annabeth's drive and knocked on the door. A man who looked similar to Annabeth and Malcolm opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Percy. I'm here to pick up Annabeth."

"Hello," he replied. "Girls, come down stairs."

"Annabeth, you look beautiful." I stammered. I turned to look at Thalia.

"Pinecone Face, here's the keys. I'll text when I need picking up from here." We had arranged that I would drive to the restaurant in Wise Girl's car and Pinecone Face would go home in my car and then she'd pick me up to take me home after the date.

"See you later Kelp Head. Bye Annie. Have a great date." Thalia said as she walked out the house. We said bye to Annabeth's dad and walked over to the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

Annabeth POV:

Percy led me to my car and as we got in asked him where we were going. "Wait and see, honey"

"Honey?" I asked. "Seriously?"

"Would you prefer baby, sweetie or sweetheart?" He replied.

"How about we just keep it as Wise Girl?" I said.

We rode in silence for 10 minutes but unlike just before the crash, it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

"We're here." Percy announced.

I looked outside and gasped. We were outside the most expensive place in town

"But that's so expensive."

"Special date." He replied simply, smiling at me "Thanks. Perce, you're amazing." I hugged him and slid my hand into his hand and we walked inside.

"Table for two, under the name of Jackson." Percy said to the waiter. He took us to sit in a small table in a dimly lit corner.

"Would you like the set menu or the a la carte menu?" He asked.

"Set?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah sure."

"The set menu for two please."

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

Percy and I both ordered lemonade and the waiter fetched them for us. He went away leaving us alone for 15 minutes before coming back with our starters.

"Homemade salmon fishcakes." He said giving us the plates.

"Thanks," Percy replied.

We ate the fishcakes and they were delicious.

The waiter came back to take away our plates then brought us our main course which was again, delicious.

It was a steak with potatoes and vegetables.

After we had eaten the steak, the waiter asked to take our plates away.

"Did you enjoy your main?" He asked.

"Yes it was lovely." I replied.

He returned from the kitchen almost immediately. "Unfortunately, we don't have any crème brûlée left. Would the apple and blackberry crumble be alright?"

"That seems fine." Percy said.

"Custard, cream or ice cream?" We both asked for custard and the waiter went to give our orders to the kitchen staff. Percy and I talked until our crumble arrived.

The waiter presented our dessert and it was very nice.

"Can we have the bill?" Percy asked.

"Here," the waiter fetched it for us.

Percy paid and left a $15 tip. Then we stood up and left the restaurant.

We drove back to my house and after he'd stopped the car I leant over and kissed him.

"Thanks for the great date." I said.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed spending time with you." We kissed for what seemed like ages, but was probably actually only a minute, before I heard another car coming into the drive. "That would be Thalia," Percy said pulling away from me.

We got out the car and Percy came round the side.

"See you on Monday, Wise Girl." he said kissing my cheek.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." I replied.

"Hey guys," Thals said, "Oh, did I interrupt something by arriving?"

"No." We both said a little too fast.

"The lip stick on your lips tells a different story, Kelp Head." We blushed.

"Sally said we had to be home as soon as we could be, so we have to be going. Bye Annie."

"Bye guys." I walked inside thinking about how good the date was as I walked inside.

Annabeth POV:

I'd just come back from my third date with Percy which had been amazing.

That night I dreamed I dream I hadn't dreamt for a while.

I dreamed that I, Annabeth Chase was living back in New York with my mom and dad. I dreamed that they never broke up, and that Athena, Frederick and Annabeth Chase were just your normal New Yorkers.

I dreamt that I wasn't bullied at school, I was popular. I dreamt that I never had to leave my friends that I hadn't moved to San Francisco. I was still besties with Thalia, Silena, Silena's sister Piper, Juniper and I even missed, gods forbid, Clarisse.

Next came the part I yearned most. I dreamed that I had a boyfriend, a nice, loyal, hot and kind of clever boy. I dreamt that we were in love, an inseparable pair; soulmates.

This was my perfect life.

But this was a dream.

I woke up and realised that unlike when I last dreamt that dream. My life and the dream weren't Polar Opposites. They were similar.

I am living in New York, I see my mom quite often. I met and am friends with my twin brother. It's not perfect but it's closer than before.

I'm not bullied. I have many friends, including Thalia, Silena, Silena's sister Piper, Juniper and Clarisse. I may have left them but I'm back and we are still best friends.

Most of all I have a boyfriend, A nice, loyal, hot boy, who is clever in his own way. I'm in love and I think he is too. We're inseparable. Soulmates. Percy.

The Perfect life.

That was my dream.

My life and my dream.

Not Polar Opposites.

They are the same.

**So that was chapter 9, I hope u liked it, of so please review! **

**The epilogue will be up next week.**

**T xx**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the final part of my fanfiction: i really hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable **

Epilogue

Four years later:

Percy POV:

"Annie, I was thinking," I began.

"Oh no! What is happening? You're thinking?" She replied.

"Oh very funny. Anyway we've been dating for four years and-"

"I've been putting up with you for four years! How am I still sane?" She joked.

"Enough of the witty comments, Wise girl. I may love you but I can't put up with them all the time!" She started to say something but I cut her off by kissing her. "I'm speaking." I said before quickly kissing her again.

"What were you saying before?" Annabeth pulled away from me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to like move in together?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love to Seaweed Brain." She leaned in to kiss me again but just before she did;

"You'll have to carry any heavy boxes."

"Of course. We'll have to take a couple of days of work to sort it out." We both had quite demanding jobs - I was a marine biologist and Annabeth was an architect. She had started Mt. Olympus Architecture with Malcolm after college and it was fast becoming one of the most well-known architecture businesses on the East Coast of America.

XXX Skip to two weeks later XXX

"That's the last box of stuff I'm keeping. You'll have to help me carry the boxes of stuff to the charity shop and to give to Eleanor." Annabeth said "So that's our house sorted." I smiled. Our house, I was now living with the girl I loved.

Another four years later:

Annabeth's POV:

It was the eighth anniversary of my first date with Percy. For some reason, I felt a sense if déjà vu. Thalia had come round to help me get ready and she seemed to know something I didn't.

"Hey Wise Girl, you look beautiful." Percy said when he came home from work.

"I'm just going to get changed. I'll be down in a minute."

XXX Skip to at restaurant XXX

"I've figured out why I've got déjà vu. This date is almost exactly the same as our first date." Percy had said that date was special. I wonder why this was a special date. The meal was delicious and the date was amazing.

After we'd eaten I got up to use the toilet and when I came back there was something on the table.

I picked it up, looked up at Percy and gasped.

Percy dropped to one knee and picked up the ring. "Annabeth Chase, love of my life, will you marry me?" He asked.

All the other people around us had gone silent. I was speechless. "Yes, of course!" I breathed.

Percy looked so relieved and he slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed me. I was going to marry my seaweed brain! The ring was gorgeous; it was gold with a diamond in the centre. For the rest of the date I was on cloud nine.

Still Eight years later:

Third Person POV:

The air was warm and the sun was shining down on Montauk beach.

All the people who were sitting in rows turned to look at the back and there was a collective gasp.

The bride was beautiful; she was wearing a dress which had a lace bodice. Flowers and butterflies were embroidered on the skirt. She carried a bouquet of white flowers, and her blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Her lips were subtly redder than usual and her cheeks were blushed. She had eyeshadow and mascara to bring out the usually piercing grey eyes. The bridesmaids behind were wearing lilac dresses and matching cardigans with sleeves reaching their elbows. Although the two bridesmaids were completely different they both looked pretty in the dresses - one was a tall black haired girl and the other was very short and had brown hair. They carried smaller bouquets of the same flowers.

As the bride and her father reached the altar, he looked at his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Take care of her, son"

"I will, I promise."

The ceremony began. "We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of these young people." He addressed the congregation. "Repeat after me Perseus Jackson, I take thee Annabeth Chase"

"I take thee Annabeth Chase."  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day onwards."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day onwards."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, and in health."

"In sickness, and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part. He looked her in the eye and at that moment only they existed, "Annabeth, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were gorgeous and then at Thalia's party I realised just how much I wanted to be with you. When I woke up from my coma and saw you sat there, I saw that I could never live without you, for the last eight years, you've put up with my idiocy and never left me. You are my other half and around you I feel complete. I would walk through hell for you, and I'll never leave you until the day we die, and then I will wait for you in Elysium. I promise, wise girl, that every day I will remind you that you are my everything, I won't ever let you go."

"Repeat after me Annabeth Chase, I take thee Perseus Jackson"

"I take thee Perseus Jackson."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day onwards."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day onwards."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, and in health."

"In sickness, and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part. Percy, when I knocked on Thalia's door that day years ago, I never expected it to be opened by the love of my life. People say love at first sight isn't real, but when I looked into your eyes, I fell in love. I didn't realise it was love until, I believed you were dead, that was when I knew I could never live without you and it broke my heart every day to see you lying unconscious on that bed, but when you woke up and I saw those deep green eyes locked onto my own, I could have jumped for joy. I'd search across the ends of the earth for you, Percy, and I'll love you until the end of my days, through thick and through thin, we have spent the last eight years together, and I hope we can have another eighty. If you had told me nine years ago where I would be now, I wouldn't have believed them, but you, seaweed brain, have given me the perfect life." The couple's eyes sparkled with joy as they recited their vows, in the congregation Athena, Sally and Silena were sniffling at the beauty of the wedding in front of them.

"Does anyone have any objections to the marriage if this couple?" The beach was silent.

"Do you Perseus Jackson take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Annabeth Chase take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Percy didn't hesitate, he swept her up into his arms, and kissed her to the sound of applause of their friends and family. When they separated they were both bursting with joy, and the vicar said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr and Mrs Perseus Jackson."

Another year passes:

Annabeth POV

Positive.

The little pink plus sign. "Rachel..." The red headed artist turned around.

I held up the test. "Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"I don't know if I'm ready. I can't do this. What about Percy? How will I tell him" I was frantic.

"Just say, tell him straight off." She suggested.

"Yeah that would work" I said sarcastically.

"Honey, I'm home. By the way, I'm pregnant. That would not go down well." "

"You'll have to tell him at some point." She looked at the table in front of her. "I'll have to tell Jake too." She showed me her test. She too was pregnant

Percy POV:

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth called from in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I stood up and went into the kitchen.

"We need to talk."

"What, why, what's happening?" I was nervous. That's what you say when you break up with someone.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Phew, I thought you were breaking up with - Wait what?"

"We're having a child. The two of us. We're starting a family." She smiled. I was still silent and I think it was starting to worry her. "Percy. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe Zoë if it's a girl."

I smiled. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you too Wise girl."

**I hope you liked my fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and not stopping reading when I stopped posting**

**Please read my other fanfictions.**

**Thanks, **

**T xx**


End file.
